


You could have asked

by GayAndNaps



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Josie doesn't really mind, Penelope is tricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndNaps/pseuds/GayAndNaps
Summary: Penelope needs help with her homework except that she doesn't really.





	You could have asked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! It's my first fanfic ever so don't hesitate to comment and give me feed back, also I know it's short but I have longer ones coming soon.

It was the end of the day, as promised, Josie was waiting in the main hall for the new girl, Penelope. She got to the Salvatore Boarding school two months ago and one day she came at her at the end of one of the classes that they shared to ask if she could help her with a spell and all of those pronouciations stuff. As the kind soul that she was, Josie gladly accepted to help the dark haired girl and of course that had nothing to do with the fact that she has had a huge crush on her since day one.

After a few minutes Penelope joined her: « Sorry I'm late I practiced a little by myself and the time flew by faster than expected » lied the girl, breathlessly she actually spent the last hour getting ready to meet the brunette and she looked indeed even more beautiful than usual. She wore a simple white tank top, black jeans and boots and a leather jacket that made her look both badass, casual and the right amount of intimidating. It would be a lie to say that Josie wasn't mesmerized.

« No problem I actually just got there » replied Josie who tried to look as casual as possible in front of the other girl without being distracted by those brown eyes, that gorgeous smile or that body to die for. 

« So do you want to go in my room, or... ? » asked Penelope. « To study, I mean » she precised as the brunette seemed confused by the question. 

« Oh ! Yeah sure » said Josie while laughing nervously.

A few moments later both girls were seated at Penelope's desk, working on how to pronounce a spell to attract objects, a basic for all witches. Everything was going perfectly fine. In fact it was going too perfectly fine and Josie started to wonder why the other girl even needed help in the first place, But she didn't mind the company, so she continued to help her as if she didn't suspect anything.

An hour later, Josie started to think that Penelope was really impressive and did not need help at all, in fact she seemed even better than herself. Finally she decided to ask the dark haired girl « How comes that you are this good at controlling your magic ? ». 

« That's because I basicaly grew up around it, my mom taught me when I was about 6 », she said casually. 

That statement really took aback the brunette, why would she ask for her help then ? Confusion started to show on her face so the other girl decided to elaborate « I wanted to find a way to spend some alone time with you and since I knew you couldn't refuse helping someone, I shoot my shot. »

« You could have simply asked me you know ? »

« Yeah but since when the great Penelope Park does things simply ? », she stated. 

And right after that she used that moving spell that the brunette 'taught' her to bring their chairs closer to each other. That startled the girl who then looked at Penelope, who was staring at her lips. For once Josie decided that if she wanted something she would go for it and that's exactly what happened as she leaned to close the gap between their lips. And that decision was the best she had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
